


Food For Thought

by gooeyhuey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeyhuey/pseuds/gooeyhuey
Summary: Changbin and Hyunjin discover that some of the best ideas are left unsaid.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Food For Thought

Fan gifts were often under a lot of scrutiny, where even the more practical and safe gifts went confiscated. Therefore the planets must've aligned when the staff allowed Changbin to take home a bag of chocolates.

He didn't get his first chance at them until he was spread out on the couch, his legs stretched over Hyunjin's lap. From the looks of it, both were engrossed in the television, partway into a movie both had been meaning to watch. That's when Changbin reached for the chocolate, unwrapped the first one and popped it into his mouth.

"He's warm," Hyunjin said.

He heard it while chewing his second piece, turning to Hyunjin. "Hm?"

Hyunjin turned to look at him, confused. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh," Changbin popped a third one into his mouth. "Must've been from another room." He was completely ready to disregard the mishearing.

Then, "He smells good."

Changbin heard it, sure as anything, and this time he was sure it was Hyunjin's voice. But the phrasing was too weird for a conversation, too offhand and irrelevant to the film they were watching to be referencing it in some way. So he took his eyes partly off the movie, keeping his periphery trained on Hyunjin, his fourth piece of chocolate hovering by his lips as he waited.

"Really good."

He popped the fourth one in. He heard it clear as day, but Hyunjin's lips hadn't moved. Hyunjin hadn't said it aloud at all, and while he slowly chewed weighing in on what it could mean, he realized the only thing that had changed prior to becoming a mind reader was the chocolate.

Not only that, after the fourth piece, he was starting to see the very images in Hyunjin's mind. Though it was foggy and blurred, but two figures, one large, leaning heavily into a smaller one. Curious, Changbin went ahead and popped a fifth and sixth piece into his mouth where, after swallowing, the images had cleared up significantly, enough where Changbin could tell it was the image of Hyunjin’s mouth leaning into the nape of his neck, leading to a kiss.

Interesting. He made the seventh piece his final, and that cleared up any of the remaining fuzz. It was intimate, peering into someone's thoughts. The fact that they were about him made him all the more curious and all the more flustered.

It was amazing how, like narration, Hyunjin hosted thoughts over the images. "Hyung would be so cute." His imaginary Changbin made small sounds as his neck was being kissed.

That image morphed to Changbin in Hyunjin's lap, mouth sucking lightly at parts of his skin while the hands came around and massaged his front. The whimpers Hyunjin imagined of him were higher pitched than Changbin was pretty sure he was capable of, his reactions exaggeratedly demure, his face flushed.

Actually, Hyunjin had exaggerated their size difference in his mind's eye, making himself out to be nearly twice the size, engulfing Changbin’s body in his.

This was embarrassing, yet also really amusing. No doubt coming from a place of affection, Hyunjin turned his head so their mouths met in a kiss that was wet and slow, with Hyunjin pulling back and whispering, "Hyung is my baby, right?"

"Hyung is your baby," this imaginary Changbin’s tone was cloying, dripping with urgency and breathlessness.

Then the scene morphed again, now both completely naked. This was enough to make the real Changbin actually flush. Hyunjin pushed back on his legs, wiggling Changbin's hips up where Hyunjin stuck his exaggeratedly huge cock with a grunt of effort into him.

"It hurts."

"I know it hurts, but you're doing so good, hyung." Hyunjin leaned down on him, placing a kiss on his imaginary self's sweaty brow.

Then an accompanying thought, like voiceover, "He'd be so good for me. He'd look so sexy like that."

And Changbin sat in on this fantasy, watching himself get fucked, making noises he was pretty sure he wouldn't make, saying embarrassing things he wouldn't say. Apparently this was what Hyunjin liked, because another thought came in the form of, "I'm getting kind of hard."

Changbin didn't know the words to use, and communicating on top of everything going on in Hyunjin's mind seemed like a crapshoot. So Changbin grabbed the bag of chocolates, shaking it toward Hyunjin's direction to tempt him.

That paused the scenario. "Thanks." In his thoughts echoed a "Looks good", and Hyunjin took a few pieces for himself.

After swallowing down two pieces, Changbin glanced at Hyunjin. "Look at me," he thought, and when Hyunjin turned to him, that confirmed his suspicions.

"This chocolate lets you read minds."

"Oh," Hyunjin said aloud, but his thoughts immediately went, "Does that mean he's been able to-"

"Yeah, the whole time," Changbin communicated back, trying to add laughter to his mental tone to keep things light.

He'd never heard Hyunjin swear aloud like he did in his own mind, going visibly red very fast.

"Eat a few more."

And Hyunjin complied.

This time, Changbin projected his own thoughts. His idea of how it'd go. In his mind, Hyunjin licking his lips before sucking the life out of Changbin. He smeared clear lipgloss on his cock, drooling heavily, eyes going teary from his servicing when they swept up to meet Changbin's. A glint, a narrowing of the eyes in mirth before going down and deepthroating him with the accompaniment of throaty, pathetic grunts.

"Oh, you wish," Hyunjin said aloud, putting the fantasy to a halt.

Changbin laughed. In his thoughts, he made the proposition. "Something in between, then?"

Presented as an offer, the image of the two of them skipping the movie all-together seeing as neither were paying attention to begin with, going back to Changbin's room. He'd give a little, images of himself laying out on Hyunjin's large, broad body while they made out, hands buried in each other's shirts, each other's pants, working clothing off.

Hyunjin added to it, imagining Changbin straddling his hips as he took off his shirt, feeling up along his chest.

"Why are we even imagining it when we can just do the real thing?" Hyunjin finally said aloud when the thought had popped up that merely imagining it was absurd.

Changbin nodded, shutting off the television. "Now that's a good thought."

**Author's Note:**

> happy easter?


End file.
